Natural
by Once L
Summary: Los gestos, las sonrisas, las acciones y los sentimientos de Gokudera por su Décimo se habían vuelto... naturales. — 5927.


**Título: **Natural.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato & Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Género: **Amistad, Romance.

**Rating:** T.

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 5927.

**Resumen: **Los gestos, las sonrisas, las acciones y los sentimientos de Gokudera por su Décimo se habían vuelto... naturales.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, no es mío. Es de Amano Akira.

_**02/06**__**/11.**_

Ahora y desde hace tiempo, lo único que existía en la mente y corazón de Gokudera era:

—¡Décimo!

El italiano le saluda con una radiante sonrisa, dándole alcance a Tsuna que acaba de salir de su casa y se encamina a la escuela.

—¡Ah, Gokudera-kun! ¡Buenos días! —Responde de buen humor, girándose para verle. Y le espera.

Su amigo, está a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Cómo amaneció hoy? –Pregunta el italiano, con el mismo humor que su capo. Con él, siempre es así—. ¿Durmió bien?

—Sí. —El castaño asiente, retomando los dos su caminar.

El ambiente entre ellos es agradable. Hoy, Yamamoto tuvo práctica por lo que no va con ellos. Su ausencia y risas son notorias, pero no tan echadas en faltas. Aquello ahora ocurre muy a menudo.

—¿Cómo dormiste tú, Gokudera-kun? —Quiere saber.

—¡Muy bien, Décimo! Gracias por preguntar.

El italiano sonríe de forma sincera, brillando todavía más sus ojos verdes, ilusionado y complacido por ver que su jefe se preocupa por él.

—Me da mucho gusto. —Tsuna sonríe, consiguiendo que su Guardián quede más maravillado con él y se quede atrás.

"_¡Ése es mi Décimo!"._—Se siente tan orgullo que no lo puede ocultar—._"¡Justo lo que se esperaba de alguien como él!"._

A tal punto, que llora de felicidad.

Y es en serio. Las lágrimas se le salen, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo pues aquello es vergonzoso. Lo es, porque alguien como él —la Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola—_no_ _debe_ de llorar como un bebé, y mucho menos, en su presencia.

Pero está tan feliz, que... no puede evitarlo.

—¿Go-Gokudera-kun? —Motivo, que el castaño no entiende y por el cual se preocupa seriamente cuando lo oye sollozar, no sabiendo cómo actuar—. ¿Q-Qué pasa, estás bien?

Tsuna se acerca a él, y no haya si tocarlo o no. Y en cambio, mira a todos lados en busca de ayuda.

Nadie conocido pasa en esos momentos por ahí.

Ante el llamado y la preocupación del castaño, Hayato trata de calmarse y dejar de llorar. Debe de estar dando un espectáculo, eso seguro. Pero le cuesta bastante.

—A-Ah. —Cómo puede, se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter —que por cierto, no quieren dejar de salir de sus ojos— mostrándole poco a poco su ya típica sonrisa exclusiva para él, y un par de ojos brillantes que delatan que ha llorado—. Estoy... ¡Estoy bien, Décimo! Sólo soy tan feliz de... tener a un jefe como usted.

Sí, su expresión llorosa y alegre —parece un lindo niño de cinco años— se lo confirman. Ante eso, el Guardián del Cielo ríe nerviosamente, permitiéndose incluso un suspiro ahora que las cosas están mejor. El italiano lo preocupó de verdad.

—Menos mal —murmura, calmado.

Gokudera y sus cosas. Pero... ahora que lo ve fijamente y lo piensa, el de ojos verdes ha cambiado un poco en los últimos meses.

¿Qué será? ¿Qué le dice su intuición al respecto?

¡Oh, cierto! El cambio no sólo lo ha percibido físicamente sino también en su forma de actuar, en la forma en la que se comporta —más amable, más servicial, más prudente y previsor hacia su persona— del mismo modo que en sus gestos y sonrisas —más cálidas, sinceras y verdaderas— sin olvidar sus sentimientos que muchas veces lo contagian, tranquilizan o lo animan.

Sí, su amigo se ve diferente. Se ve y actúan más "natural". Le gusta eso, pues ahora Gokudera brilla por sí mismo, y de una u otra forma lo atrae.

—¿Décimo? —Su voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que lo tiene demasiado cerca. A tal punto, que casi se ve reflejado en sus ojos verdes, pero eso no es todo. Se da cuenta también de que está preocupado por él, y su semblante pierde un poco de brillo—. ¿Está bien? ¿Se siente mal?

Que aparezca un leve sonrojo en su rostro y su cerebro procese todo más lento, es consecuencia de la poca distancia que hay entre los dos.

—Yo… estoy bien. —Apenas y puede articular, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

Gokudera parece no darse cuenta de esto, pues sólo le sonríe —y vuelve a brillar— al escuchar sus palabras, tomándolo alegre del brazo.

Hora de continuar con su camino.

—¿Nos vamos, Décimo?

Tsuna asiente con torpeza, reanudando sus pasos.

Gokudera no sólo se ve y actúa diferente, también, le produce una extraña sensación. Un sentimiento agradable y reconfortante en su pecho que antes no sentía. ¿Pero desde cuándo es así?

Sawada Tsunayoshi no está seguro, ni tampoco, de lo corto que puede ser el trayecto a la escuela cuando se lo está pasando bien; cuando va sólo con Gokudera.

Lo que también Tsuna desconoce es que la devoción, el cariño y el respeto que el Guardián de la Tormenta le tiene, cada día aumentan un poco más, volviéndose más real y sincero.

Después de todo, su Décimo ha cambiado por completo su vida que está dispuesto a darla por él, sin titubear. A hacerlo feliz, cuidarlo y protegerlo, y a estar con él en todo momento como su Mano Derecha y mejor amigo.

Sus sentimientos, su preocupación y demás, todo lo que él le provoca, sólo son el reflejo del profundo afecto que Gokuera le tiene, y de lo valioso que es para él. _Casi,_ por no decir que es su única razón de existir y seguir adelante. Sólo, y exclusivamente por el Décimo Vongola, _su_ apreciado y amado Décimo, su Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Por lo que Gokudera espera que algún día su Décimo pueda corresponder al menos una ínfima parte de todos los afectos y sentimientos que tiene por él, haciéndolo la persona más feliz y afortunada de todos los tiempos, pasados y futuros, épocas y universos paralelos, para siempre, hasta la misma eternidad.

Moriría de alegría, lo sabe, y no pediría nada más.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo, en alguno de mis fics, había comentado que estaba practicando para un reto del LJ, pues bien. Éste fic es el primero de mi reto en la Comunidad de <strong><em>10 pairing <em>**en Livejournal, reto en el que se elige un personaje y se _empareja_ con diez personajes diferentes. Yo elegí a Gokudera y lo emparejo aquí con Tsuna.

Así que espero que les haya gustado el One Shot, comenzaré con las demás parejas pues —serás fics separados—. Gracias por leer y comentar de antemano, se agradece enormemente. Nos vemos.


End file.
